Alleyway
by PuppyLoveForever
Summary: What will happen to Shitoh and Nitta after the series? Will Nitta confess his love to Shitoh? This is my first fanfiction! UPDATE: THE THIRD CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**I noticed everyone only wrote about Pete and Tazusa so I decided to make up a story about Shitoh and Nitta-san. This is my first fan fiction so it might not be as great as you expected it to be.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ginban Kaleidoscope and I never will! Happy now. sob**_

"Wait Shitoh, we have a few questions to ask you!"

_Why won't they ever leave me alone?_

"C'mon she's getting away! Hurry up or we won't get the scoop!"

Shitoh quickly went to one of the dark alleyways. She ran carelessly, taking any passage way that she could see. She had to get away no matter what.

"Huh, where did she go? I swear I saw her go through here. Everybody split up and search!"

Nobody moved.

"What are you standing there for? You want to be fired?!"

With a trembling finger one of the reporters pointed at a blood stain. The stain led to a trash bag with an arm poking out. Everybody took a step back and ran. Screaming like small little girls. When they were out of sight a head popped out. It was a bum.

"Aww man! My ketchup leaked out while I was sleeping. That was supposed to be part of my breakfast. What was all that screaming for anyways? What, they never seen a bum before?"

**Shitoh**

"This is great! My whole day starts out with crazy stalkers chasing me just to get a scoop on me." Shitoh turns around and realized she had lost them. "I guess skating improves my ability to run fast. Anyways, where exactly am I?" She looks around. "Wa-wait isn't this the alley that so famous for so many murders and girls being raped. I have to get out of here." Shitoh starts to run and when she reached the corner she slammed into someone. She scrambled away to safety. "Ge-get away from me or I-I'll kill you."

**Nitta-san**

Sunlight streamed from the window as he woke up. Another great day he thought to himself. He looked at the clock and rubbed his eyes. "What?!" He stumbled out of bed to dress up, brush his teeth, grab a breakfast bar and camera in exactly 30 seconds. "I'm late!" He was supposed to be at a press conference about an hour ago. "I need to take a shortcut and get there before it's over." He spots an alley where it would take him directly to where he wanted. The alley was well known for the many crimes that took place there. He takes a step in cautiously and looked at his watch. Time is running out. He had to take a chance. Nitta ran and was about to turn the corner when SLAM. His head was spinning and he couldn't see where he was going.

**Shitoh and Nitta-san**

To Be Continued………

_**How did you think of this very short story? Please review. I would really like to know if you liked it or not. I could also use some tips on writing stories too. I won't continue this story if I don't get at least 5 reviews. It doesn't matter if they are good or bad. : ) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here I go! This is the second chapter to Alleyway. Enjoy!**_

**Shitoh**

_Whhheeeee Whhhhoooo_…….(Whatever ambulance sirens sound like)

_Whhheeeee Whhhhooo_……..

The next thing I heard were these sounds and everything turned black.

"_Miss_….._Miss are you alright?"_

I open my eyes slowly. The smell of antiseptic hung in the air.

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're in the hospital. Someone apparently saw you faint and brought you and him over here."_

"_Umm… who is him?"_

"_You don't remember? Both of you fainted together."_

"_I don't remember."_

"_Okay, I have a couple of questions you must answer. Do you know who you are and where are you from?"_

"_Umm…"_

"_Please answer with a yes or no."_

"_Umm… no"_

"_Are you sure?"_

I shake my head in a look of confusion. My head totally blank aside from my knowledge from school I couldn't remember my friends, family, and even my own name. I was deep within my own thoughts when suddenly a nurse threw open the door.

"_Dr.Jones, a patient needs your help."_

"_Ok, I'll be right there."_

I sat there watching them go. I felt helpless and scared. There was no one to turn for help. That's when I remembered "him". The guy I remember seeing last and possibly the guy that fainted with me. He seemed like the only one that could give me answers to who I am. The problem was that I don't know where he was at now. I slowly walked over to the bathroom, curious to see my own face.

_Who am I?_

I looked in the mirror. A stranger stared back at me. She had beautiful long red hair and kind looking eyes. I still had no recollection of myself. I walked back out of the bathroom and realized that someone was staring at me with a grin on her face.

"_Hey, you're Shitoh aren't you? The Shitoh that competes in the 2007 Figure Skating_

_Olympics, right? I'm a big fan of yours. Can I have your autograph?" _

"_I'm sorry, but I think you got the wrong person."_

"_Impossible! You look exactly like her."_

She held up a magazine featuring the Olympic skaters that are competing and pointed to one that looked like me. I was shocked. This could be me, I thought.

"_Do you mind if I borrow this magazine?"_

"_Sure, anything for Shitoh!"_

"_I'm not-" _

"_Stop denying it. Shitoh has no twin sister. I know you're true identity, but don't worry I'll keep it a secret."_

Smiling, she hands me the magazine and walks away. Just when she was about to disappear around the corner she stops and turns around.

"_By the way, my name is Holly!"_

I smiled and waved back to her, so she would know I got the message. I watched as she disappeared from my sight. Sighing, I opened the magazine to the page she pointed at. Sure enough, there was someone who looked like me on the page staring back at me. I held both the picture and my face up to a mirror. There were absolutely no differences at all. I was shocked and happy at the same time. I found my way to my hospital bed and sat down smiling at who I am.

WhoKnows- Thanks for reviewing! You were the first one to review. ;)

Xaryanna- Wow! Thanks for giving me your first review and the very long writing tips. It really made me want to improve on my writing. I hope I don't get another long writing tip again because I tried very hard very hard to find my own mistakes. lol I would also give you my first review when you write a story too. 

Priestess Chazze- Thanks for that motivating review. You're right. I shouldn't stop writing this story.

Sukurakia- Thanks for adding me as your favorite author. It made me feel appreciated. 

Thank you all who commented for commenting. You ppl made me want to go on. Now I'd appreciate more reviews .


	3. Chapter 3

**Nitta-san**

"_Ugh!"_

I put a hand over my throbbing head. The pain would not go away. This would never have happened if I was late for the press conference. To make things worse, I took the shortcut as well… and I bumped into Shitoh.

_(Blushes)_

That's right, I fell in love with Shitoh ever since I saw her ice skating. What was it that I liked about her, you ask? Well, maybe it was the way she gracefully glided across the ice, the smile on her lips, her beauty… I just can't describe it in words. From then on I have attended every single competition she has been in. I am content with just watching her from afar. I haven't spoken with her since I set the meeting with her and her rival, Tazusa Sakurano. Things were really heated up since then. Somehow I knew, just by looking at Tazusa, that Shitoh was no match for her… Anyhow, those two rivals are now friends.

"_Nitta-san, there is a phone call for you. Please go over to the receptionists' desk."_

"_I'll be right there!"_

Just when Nitta-san was going to turn right at the corner of the hallway he bumped into a girl carrying a load of magazines and caused her to drop them.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Let help with you with that," Nitta-san says._

"_No, it's okay! I should be the one saying sorry…"_

Nitta-san handed her the magazines. The girl lifted her head and took a good look at Nitta-san.

"_Is that you, Nitta-san? It's me, Tazusa! You do remember me, right?" Tazusa says as she grins mischievously. _

"_Tazusa, I couldn't recognize you. You have matured," Nitta-san replied in surprise. "You always had that insolent expression on your face and you were so curt back then."_

"_Hey, what do you mean by that?!" says an insulted Tazusa._

_(Nitta-san laughs)_

"_You keep that up and I'll tell your secret to Shitoh!" Tazusa teased._

_Nitta's face darkened "You did promise not to tell." He said in almost a whisper._

"_Says who?"_

"_Ok, I get it! I'll stop right now," Nitta-san replied in defeat._

"_Aha! I got you," Tazusa says playfully._

Nitta-san tried to change the subject and started to say something.

"_Anyways, why in the world are you here?"_

"_Why? I'm visiting a friend of course!"_

"_A friend, you have friends?!"_

"_Of course I do, idiot!!"_

"_Who is it then?"_

"_It's Shitoh. I heard she has been hospitalized."_

"_Ehh! She's in this hospital!"_

"_Yup, that's right! You know, you might have a chance since you're living in the same hospital with her and all."_

_(Nitta-san looks away)_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You know what I mean… Anyway, I got to go. See you!"_

Slightly annoyed and disturbed by Tazusa's words, Nitta-san waved back with a smile on his face.

"_Oh yes! I almost forgot about the phone call."_

Nitta-san quickly made his way over to the phone.

"_Mosh, mosh!" says a rather cheerful Nitta-san. _

"_Where the heck are you?!" a voice replied. "You didn't show up for the press conference."_

"_I'm so sorry, manager. I had an accident on my way there," Nitta-san says as he musters up his courage to speak back._

"_I don't care for your lame excuses. Just get your butt over here!" snaps the manager._

"_I can't leave the hospital at this minute. I have paper work to finish," Nitta-san protested. _

"_That's it! You're fired! End of discussion. I had enough of you," replies an angry manager ready to blow up._

"_W-Wait, I didn't get a chance to explain everything," begged Nitta-san. "Please, give me one more cha-."_

_Click_

"_That ignorant ass," Nitta-san mumbles._

Still cursing under his breath, Nitta-san turned around and bumped into someone.

"_Hey, watch where you are going," Nitta-san growls._

"_I'm sorry," replied a very familiar voice._

Nitta-san stared at the owner of the voice.

"_Shitoh…?" Nitta-san says in disbelief._

"_And you are…" Shitoh said with a confused expression on her face._

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter and the start of a new love. Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed me on my previous chapters. It's been awhile since I last updated. I really need to brainstorm some new ideas for this story. ;.**

**Anyways, please keep on reviewing! I love receiving comments on what people think of my story. It motivates me to think that someone out there really likes my story. Flaming is also allowed.**

**By the way, did anyone think that I improved on my writing or am I just imagining things? oO **


End file.
